Pegasus' Slave
by Rebecca the Eccentric Crackpot
Summary: Kaiba is kidnapped by Pegasus with a hot dog, and forced to do outrageous things. Will Kaiba be able to escape?


Rebecca: Note to self- I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form. I wish I did, though  
Yami Rebecca: If this is a success, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! HAHAHAHA!  
Rebecca: WHY did I end up with the Millennium Typewriter? WHY?  
Yami Rebecca: So I could annoy you.  
Rebecca: Well... To the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maximilian Pegasus was frustrated. He needed Seto Kaiba to work for him, for some unknown reason- he already had Yugi Mutou and the other great duelists of the world- he just needed Kaiba. But how would he get him to? Pegasus looked out at Kaiba through his Millenium Eye and smiled. Soon he would again be renowned as the greatest duelist in the world!  
  
Seto Kaiba was thrilled- he had been planning on going to swim in the river for weeks now, and today they finally had time! He was ready, and so was Mokuba, so they were going right now. Yipee! Little did he know that there was to be a catch, a big catch, that would mean that, quite possibly, he would never return.  
  
On the way there, Kaiba heard a noise and looked out the window. It was a helicopter. He would have paid no attention to it, but it had a banner flapping behind it. He squinted to see what it said. It was a green banner, and "Duel Monsters!" was what it said in big gold lettering, with Millenium Symbols on both sides. "Hmm!" Kaiba said, happy to see that the game was being acknowledged at last, then returned to daydreaming.  
  
Pegasus was fantastically bored. He'd had no idea that Kaiba would take so long to get to the river. Why had he taken his helicopter? He'd already tried giving helicopter rides, but quit after he overheard a little girl say "Mommy, thewe's an old lady giving helly-coptoo wides. She talks funny." Of course, that made him so angry that the little girl said bye-bye to her soul. But the point was, he had nothing to do. But then he realized that he had a fishing pole with him. So Pegasus, as he waited for Kaiba to arrive, went fishing.  
  
At last, Kaiba was there! He couldn't wait to swim! (He loved swimming, but he hadn't been swimming since his magnificent pool was built, but the stupid plumbers had wired the water valve to the sewage pipe.) He ran to the water and splashed in. Oh, the water felt so good, after being cooped up in his mansion for so long! Of course, he then had to squirt Mokuba with a rubber ducky (Hey, he's only 15, even if he does own a multi-million dollar company) After he was absolutely soaked, he acknowledged that some old lady with long, silver hair was fishing from a yacht. He was curious, and went over to check it out. After all, she was fishing from a yacht. That's not normal. So he yelled up to ask why,  
"Ma'am, why are you fishing from a yacht? Wouldn't a fishing boat be more practical?"  
"Grrr..."  
"Uh, sure." Kaiba said, and backed away, and went back to water fights with Mokuba. Until...  
  
Kaiba has finally arrived, Pegasus thought to himself, so I can carry out my master plan. Literally a master plan. He put a burger on his hook and cast it into the water, after he saw Kaiba rubbing his stomach from hunger. Kaiba swam over to the yacht because he was planning to ask the old lady for some fish to cook at the fire pit, and then he saw it. A burger, floating in the water! Now Kaiba was not so bright, so he swam over and bit in, and didn't notice that there was a rope attached to it until too late, and up he went! He said, in exclamation,  
"Mmm, burger!"  
"I've got you at last!"  
"Quite delicious."  
"Ha ha ha!" Pegasus laughed.  
"Best burger I've ever had, even if it is a bit waterlogged."  
"You can have more just like it, if you'll just sign here on this contract."  
Kaiba signed eagerly. "All right, I signed. Now gimme those burgers!"  
"Not so fast. I was just joking about the burgers."  
"Hey! You told me that-"  
"I was just joking. Seriously, Kaiba."  
"And how do you know my name?"  
"Never mind that, Kaiba-boy."  
"Kaiba gasped, "I know who you are! You're Maximilian Pegasus!"  
"It took you that long to figure it out? My, my. What an idiot you are . And besides, it's Maximilian-boy to you, Kaiba"  
"Let me see that contract."  
Kaiba snatched it out of Pegasus' fingers and read:  
  
This certifies that you are Maximilian Pegasus' slave for the rest of your life . This makes him eligible to do whatever he wants to you whenever he wants, and you are to obey his orders. We are sorry for any inconveniences that it may bring, but you signed it, so too bad!   
Slave: Seto Kaiba   
Slave Owner: Maximilian Pegasus  
  
"Grr!" said Kaiba.  
"Too bad for you." said Pegasus.  
Kaiba punched him. Pegasus pulled out a rope and started chasing him around the deck. They ran around, Pegasus after Kaiba, for about 5 minutes, until Kaiba realized that the beach was missing something.  
"Wheres-OW!- Mok-OW!-uba?OW!"  
"Oh, I-"  
"OW!"  
"disposed-"  
"OW!"  
"of him."  
"OW! How-OW!-did you-OW!-do-OW!-that?! OW!"  
"Silly,-"  
"OW!"  
"I got-"  
"OW!"  
"Panik to-"  
"OW!"  
"drop him off at-"  
"OW!"  
"a dump."  
Pegasus finally quit whipping Kaiba and smiled gleefully,  
"Really, how else would I dispose of him?And if you want to know, he's currently sitting, crying his heart out, with a banana peel on his head."  
"How are you sure?"  
Pegasus tapped his Millenium Eye .  
"Oh, that ." Kaiba sighed.  
"Get me a glass of water from Afghanistan with a live minnow that you caught with your bare hands in it."  
"What?!"  
"Get me a glass of water from Afghanistan with a live minnow that you caught with your bare hands in it!"  
"How do I do that, Maximilian-boy?"  
"No more silly questions, or I'll get my whip out again! And don't call me that, Kaiba-boy!"  
"Please don't ."  
"Well, get on it then!"  
"One minor detail."  
"What?"  
"I can't."  
"Oh."  
The day went on like this, like when they were bringing the yacht back to the yacht club, Pegasus asked for some salami from Ancient Greece that was minced by Alexander the Great . Going back to Pegasus' castle, he asked for an airliner from Baghdad that cost 2 dollars and 37 cents. So by the time they got to the castle, they both were very tired, Pegasus from giving orders, Kaiba from arguing with them. So of course they both slept soundly, even though by the time Kaiba woke up he was more porous than most sponges because his mattress was a haystack with needles in it . Pegasus said that that saying about a needle in a haystack wasn't true., and Kaiba realized that Pegasus was telling the truth after he slept on it . By the time he got up again, he was very sore . Unfortunately for him, Pegasus woke up.   
"Hello. How did you sleep?  
Kaiba groaned.  
"Well, here are your clothes. I would have gotten someone else to drop them off (Namely Yugi) but then I realized that he would throw a hissyfit if he had to help you, and then if I made him, I would probably have two unconcious people in my castle, (Goodness knows I'm already in enough trouble with the law already.) and that would not be good."  
His clothes were a neon green turtleneck, dark purple jeans, and a bright red turban. Kaiba whined,  
"Do I have to wear the turban?"  
"Yes, yes, of course . Yugi doesn't have to because his hair kept on poking holes through it, but your hair is flat . So put it on!"  
"Grrr..."  
"Absolutely. Now get dressed and get me a toad liver from Japan."  
"Um..."  
  
After about a week, Pegasus decided to go to a fancy dinner, with dress codes. So he put on his tuxedo and made Kaiba drive him there . But when he got to the door there was a problem.  
"You can't come in."  
"WHAT?!" Pegasus replied to the guard, "WHY NOT???"  
"The dress code says that ladies must wear dresses, and you are an old lady. So go get on a dress, and come back!"  
"Grrrr..."  
Pegasus left .   
  
When they got home, Yugi was waiting at the door.  
"Hmmm." Yugi said.  
"What are you doing? I told you to stay in the castle!"  
"Hmmm."  
"What's going on?" asked Kaiba "Is that all you can say?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Haven't you noticed? Outside of Duels, all Yugi-boy can say is 'Hmmm'."  
"Oh."  
"Hmmm."  
Kaiba decided that this was a strange place indeed.  
  
Pegasus is crazy. thought Kaiba,  
"You should think," mumbled Pegasus, who was reading Kaiba's mind, "Mr. Burger Crazy!"  
"What? Hey, those were DELICIOUS!!! "  
"Get me a banananananananananananananananana."  
"What's a banananananananananananananananana?  
"A long banana!" said Pegasus, thinking Kaiba very stupid.  
"A very long banana, if the word is that long."  
"Exactly. Now do it!"  
  
One day, late at night, when Pegasus was sleeping, Kaiba lay wide awake . He was thinking. About how he would get his freedom back, because this was getting old. He missed Mokuba, and wondered how he was doing. Then he had an idea...  
  
"Yugi, wake up!"  
"Hmmm?"  
"You want to be free, right?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Well, I have an idea."  
  
Yugi and Kaiba snuck into Pegasus' bedroom, with only one thing- a tie-dye kit . They made sure that he was fast asleep, then quickly tie-dyed his hair. Then they quietly tiptoed back to their haystacks. But before Kaiba went to bed, he said to Yugi,  
"Wait until Pegasus screams. Then we'll make our escape .   
Kaiba waited all night, just to wait . Wait for the scream. Wait for their escape . Wait for their freedom.  
Then finally, it happened.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kaiba ran. About halfway to the door, he met Yugi. They ran out the door together, and all the way to the beach. There, they  
collapsed, panting. After about fifteen minutes, He got up.  
"I've got to find Mokuba."  
"Hmmm."  
"Would you help?"  
"Mmm-hmmm!" Yugi said, nodding his head."  
"Thanks."  
They looked for about an hour, but nobody could find him. Kaiba bought hot dogs for both of them.  
"Mmmm!" said Yugi.  
"Now let's find my brother!"  
"Mmm-hmmm."  
Just as Kaiba was getting up, a little boy with long black hair, and rather dirty clothing, stumbled onto the beach. There was no mistaking him.  
"MOKUBA!!!!!  
"BIG BROTHER!!!!!"  
"Mokuba! Why do you look so beat up?" asked Kaiba, hugging Mokuba.  
"Two words: Banana peels."  
"Oh."  
"I'm so happy to see you, Seto!"  
"I'm happy to see you too.  
"Hi, Yugi!"  
"Oh, yeah. Thank you for helping me rescue my brother. Now get out of here, you pond scum!!!"  
"HMMM!" (Translated: HEY!!!!)  
"Come on, Mokuba."  
"Okay, Big Brother. Bye, Yugi!"  
"Hmmm!"  
"Don't talk to him, Mokuba."  
The Kaiba brothers left . Yugi was still sitting on the beach when Tea ran up to him.  
"Yugi! We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
"HI!" Yugi yelled, the first word he had said in months,  
"Yugi!!!!!"  
"I have so much to tell you."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, Pegasus was fishing in the river and he had a hot dog on his hook, and I bit into it and signed a contract because I wanted more.....  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review. 


End file.
